


Take Me Home to Him

by lostinthewords



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthewords/pseuds/lostinthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wholock: Post-Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home to Him

Having moved behind the cemetery trees, Sherlock watched as the person he admired and loved, in whatever sense of the word, walked away from his grave. He couldn't bring himself to look away and began to regret choosing to stay a bit longer. The realization of what was happening, and what had happened in the past few days, hit him with more force than anything in his life. Nothing had ever mattered this much.

"John…" he whispered. "I… it'll be…" Biting his lip, he gave up. The words couldn't be found for what he needed to say.

As John, with Mrs Hudson at his side, finally went around the church corner, Sherlock heard a noise that he'd only heard once before. A memory came flooding back of an impossible man, with surprises and adventures like no other. The mechanical sound seemed to breathe in and out as if it was human. Well, The Doctor once argued it was. Just as he managed to wipe most of the emotion from his face, Sherlock saw the blue police box materialise about two meters away. A few moments later and a head appeared from inside.

"Don't you dare Doctor. If you think I'm-"

"-I know. I'm here to help you." The time-traveller quickly smiled to try and comfort his old friend.

"You couldn't help." Sherlock looked down, trying to keep his eyes from watering too much. "No one can."

"You've left John. More, you had to leave John. Brave move. He's broken, you're broken and you can't go back for a few years."

"How do you…?"

"You'll tell me one day. But until then I'm here to give you a lift." Sherlock's mouth opened ever so slightly in bewilderment. "A lift?"

"Yes. To three years on from now," The Doctor replied with a nod. Both men stood silent for a long moment, one thinking and one waiting. Sherlock considered both choices he had, where they would lead him and most importantly, how it would affect John. In so much time, would John forget him? All the memories they shared, all the times they worked together could be lost.

"He'll never forget you Sherlock. He won't forgive you easily, but he'll have kept hoping, waiting all that time in case one day he sees his old friend walking down a crowded street, or in the background of a newspaper photo. You're more than just a friend. You're both a part of each other, bound by something incredibly strong. That doesn't just go away." The Doctor looked at a wide leather watch on his wrist, noticeably worn down but still ticking, as was the day. "You can come with me or stay, I don't mind, but if you wish, this TARDIS is at your service." The man that had sent chills down Sherlock's spine at their first meeting but now provided comfort, headed back to his ship. As he closed the door, the noise sounded loudly through the cemetery, bringing Sherlock to his senses.

Only a moment later the TARDIS door reopened and Sherlock entered, sitting down on one of the chairs scattered about. He felt discarded from the world; there was no place for him without John. Without him, Mrs Hudson or 221B, Sherlock was nothing and he knew there would be no way to carry on. The Doctor, having figured this out, took them through the vortex.

"Three years later and about two months. Thought it was best to give a bit of lee-way, turning up on the anniversary of your fall wouldn't go down too well." He went quiet as he spotted Sherlock in the corner. Still sitting down, the man shook with the understanding of John's situation, convulsing with his adult cries. To The Doctor it felt wrong to watch, too private to be seen by anyone. He let him sob as much as he needed to, then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do it Doctor. What have I done to him?"

"You couldn't help it. We both know that if you hadn't done this, John would be dead." This eased Sherlock enough to stop and wipe his eyes. The Doctor motioned for him to take a deep breath and he obeyed, slowly.

"Now, he'll be fragile, and likely to do something like punch you in the face at first. But don't give up. You can't let him go." A brief smile flickered across Sherlock's jaw as he got up. "Me, give him up? Not a chance. I'll see you again Doctor, sometime." He paused, remembering what John had always told him to remember. "And thank you for this."

"Go find John," The Doctor answered. With a final glance around, Sherlock walked out of the door and away from the ship, his heart full of nerves and close to beating itself out of his chest.


End file.
